Me enamore
by arschmidt
Summary: AU. Sonrió, pues le gustaba creer que el destino los junto, por que están hechos el uno para el otro..., destinados a pasar el resto de sus vidas amándose. Slash Kames - James/Kendall
1. Chapter 1

**_Me enamore_**

* * *

**Abril, 2009**

Soltó una sonora carcajada despues de haber terminado el séptimo trago de tequila en la noche.

"No Lucy," reprendió divertido a la joven pelirroja, quitándosela de encima. "Pídeme otra bebida en lo que vuelto."

Se levanto y camino tambaleándose un poco. Quizá era un joven que bebía siempre en la fiestas, pero su cuerpo no controlaba muy bien el alcohol.

Todo era borroso y divertido mientras sentía como sus rodilla se doblaban, un par de manos lo sostuvieron por la cintura ayudandolo a mantener su equilibrio. Giro la cabeza y mostró una sonrisa a quien le ayudo, acomodo su rubio cabello y continuo su camino hasta los sanitarios.

* * *

**Septiembre, 2011**

"¿Estás seguro de ésto?, eres muy joven cariño, puedes creer estar enamorado...,—"

Kendall la interrumpió. "Estoy seguro mamá," dijo dando un paso hacia atrás. "Yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, y si lo aceptas o no, no me importa."

Jenifer soltó un gran sollozo.

* * *

**Junio, 2009**

"No sé que haces aún con él," hablo la joven pelirroja sin mirarlo. "Es tan...," hizo una mueca extraña.

Kendall soltó una carcajada. "¿Por qué sera que todos lo odian?" hablo divertido.

"No es eso," dijo mientras cerraba su casillero. "Es solo que no es la clase de persona con la que creí que terminarías..., Explicame, ¿qué hacia alguien como él en un lugar como ese?" lo miro.

"Fue una señal divina," Kendall sonrió.

Pues le gustaba creer que el destino los había encontrado. Y les había dado alguna señal para hacerles ver que ellos estaban destinados a conocerse..., que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Lucy solo rodó los ojos y juntos caminaron hasta la puerta principal.

Y ahí estaba, recargado sobre un Ferrari negro. Con un pantalón gris y las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, con la mirada fija en algun lugar.

Lucy soltó un gruñido antes de despedirse de Kendall, quien no le presto la mínima atención.

"Hola," dijo con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Sacando a James de sus pensamientos.

Este no respondió, solo le regreso la sonrisa y le beso la frente. Abrió la puerta del auto y Kendall entro.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Me enamore_**

* * *

**Noviembre, 2009**

"¿Estás seguro de ésto?" se alejo un poco, solo para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Kendall aún tenia sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, como queriéndolo atrapar para siempre.

"Si," dijo mientras asentía frenéticamente.

James soltó una risita, antes de ceñirse sobre Kendall y comenzar a besarlo.

**Febrero, 2012**

* * *

Hundió su cabeza en el cuello de James, inundando se de su esencia.

"¿Kendall?"

No respondió, pero James estaba seguro que aun estaba despierto.

"Necesito decirte algo,"

Kendall podía sentir como James se tensaba un poco entre sus brazos.

Beso dulcemente el cuello de James. "Dilo," susurro mientras se aferraba al torso del castaño.

"Te amo," dijo despues de lo que pareció una eternidad.

Kendall sonrió.

"Dilo otra vez," exigió dulcemente mientras enredaba sus piernas con las de James.

"Te amo..., mas de lo que puedes imaginar."

**Diciembre, 2010**

* * *

"¿Seguro que esto es una buena idea?" pregunto mientras aparcaba su auto.

"Por supuesto,"

James mordio su labio, "¿Acaso ellos no me odian?"

Kendall rió. "Por supuesto que no te odian," dijo mostrándole una sonrisa. "Ellos sólo..., no entienden muchas cosas."

Hubo un gran silencio, no era un secreto que la familia y amigos de Kendall no aceptaban a James, por entre otras cosas, ser mayor que Kendall.

Esta era la primera vez que se presentarían formal, pues James había estado evitando esa confrontación. Pero este año Jenifer había alegado tanto sobre lo maravilloso que seria que pasaran la navidad en familia.

"Vamos," hablo Kendall besando su mejilla, y tomando dulcemente la mano de James.

Llamaron a la puerta y un hombre los recibió con una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que se borro al ver a James.

"Papá," dijo Kendall dándole un abrazo.

**xxx**

Hacia mas de diez minutos que Kendall se había levantado al baño, diez minutos llenos de silencio incomodo.  
James no encontraba nada bueno que decir que no terminara, según él, en alguna especia de pelea con los padre de Kendall.

Rogaba al cielo dejara de tardarse tanto.

**xxx**

Lo que había comenzado como una velada tranquila había terminado en alguna especie de pelea en la cocina. Donde Kendall y su padre se gritaban cosas. La mayoría eran sobre James.

"EXPLICAME QUE TIENES TÚ QUE HACER CON UN HOMBRE QUE TE LLEVA 8 AÑOS" gritaba el padre de Kendall demasiado molesto.

"¡Tú jamas lo entenderías! ¡Nunca entiendes nada!" Kendall trataba de no gritar, pero le era imposible no levantar la voz cuando discutes con alguien tan terco como su padre.

En la mesa aun se encontraban Jenifer y James, que sin poder evitarlo escuchaban la discusión.

Diablos, James estaba seguro que incluso los vecinos la podían escuchar.

"PUES LO QUE YO NECESITO ES QUE ME EXPLIQUES"

"¡Estás haciendo un drama de todo esto!"

"¡OH, DISCULPAME SI NO PUEDO IR POR LA VIDA PERMITIENDO QUE MI HIJO DUERMA CON ALGUIEN MAYOR!"

Kendall suspiro exasperado.

"Lo hablaremos en otra ocasion," dijo mientras salia a buscar a James.

Su padre lo siguió, y lo observo tomar su chaqueta.

"Mamá," dijo Kendall en modo de despedida.

Y James sabia que ese era el momento en que la brillante idea de una cena familiar había fracasado. Tomo sus cosas y salio junto con Kendall hasta su auto.

* * *

_Ugh..._


	3. Chapter 3

**De ante mano pido muchas disculpas; por la tardanza, el mal capitulo y a Kendall demaciado OoC.**

* * *

_**Me enamore**_

* * *

**Enero, 2010**

"Le doy unas semanas," hablo segura Lucy.

Desde hace algunos días Kendall y 'aquel hombre extraño' eran el tema principal en las conversaciones de aquella mesa.

"No estoy tan segura," comento Jo. "Kendall de verdad parece tener algo con él..., ¿Cómo dijo que era su nombre?"

"¿Justin? ¿Jaime?..., ¿Acaso era Arturo?"

Camille soltó un sonora carcajada.

"James, Lucy. James," dijo aun riendo y dando pequeños golpes en el brazo de la joven pelirroja.

"Lo que sea," dijo molesta. "No duraran."

Las tres chicas se miraron unos segundos en silencio.

"¿20 dolares?" hablo Jo.

"20 dolares," le secundo Lucy, estrechando su mano con la dulce joven rubia.

Camille negó con desaprobacion.

* * *

**Julio ,2010**

"Kendall," llamó su padre al escucharlo entrar.

"No tengo ánimos de discutir," le advirtió sin siquiera mirarlo.

"Solo quiero que hablar."

Kendall suspiro, nunca era sólo 'hablar'. De alguna manera todo lo que envolvía a su padre terminaba en una pelea.

"¿De que quieres hablar?" pregunto mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

"De James," dijo y Kendall rodó los ojos.

_Aquí vamos otra vez._

"Ya hemos hablado mucho de eso."

"Tienes que recapacitar," comenzó a elevar su tono de voz. "¿Qué pasaría cuando el se aburra de ti? Él es mayor, él sabe mejor lo que quiere. Y en definitiva no es un adolescente testarudo."

Kendall soltó una risita.

"Aunque te lo explique mil veces, jamas lo entenderías."

Su padre suspiro frustrado, Kendall siempre decía lo mismo 'no lo entenderías'.

"¡No lo entendería porque no es algo que este bien!"

"Dijiste que sólo hablariamos,"

"Maldita sea Kendall," paso una mano por su rostro. "Tienes que alejarte de él, es un hombre mayor y..."

"Soy lo suficiente mayor y maduro como para decidir con quien me relaciono," se levanto.

"Oh no," dijo su padre molesto, tomandolo del brazo. "No mientras vivas en mi casa, con mis reglas y sea yo quien te sustenta."

Se miraron por unos minutos, ambos estaban molestos y Kendall podía asegurar que sí su madre entraba vería las chispas que ejercen personas tan diferente como él y su padre.

"Perfecto," hablo sin dejar de mirarlo.

Su padre lo soltó, con un aire de triunfo.

"Me voy de la casa,"

* * *

**Agosto, 2011**

Eran las dos en punto de la tarde de un Miércoles. James llegaba a casa temprano.

Hizo un gesto de dolor al abrir la puerta del salón y ver a Kendall sentado en una esquina del sofá. Tenía el rostro enterrado en un cojín y no paraba de sollozar. James se acercó con cuidado. Se quitó la corbata antes de intentar tocarlo, le temblaron las manos.

"Kendall," susurró agachándose y apoyando una mano sobre su hombro.

"¡Vete!" dijo sin dejar de sollozar.

James frunció el ceño, desconcertado y temeroso.

Nunca lo había visto así, tan destrozado que ni siquiera podía decirle lo que le ocurría. Permaneció allí, acariciándole los hombros con ternura mientras se preguntaba qué podía haberlo llevado a aquel estado.

"Kendall...," dijo aproximándose y acariciándole el pelo. Se sorprendió al comprobar que estaba húmedo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? "Por Dios Santo. Háblame, dime qué ocurre."

Kendall sacudió la cabeza. James tragó saliva sin saber qué hacer. Luego, con resolución, se levantó para estrecharlo entre sus brazos y volvió a sentarse con Kendall hecho un ovillo sobre su regazo, con cojín y todo.

Al menos, no trataba de separarse de él, advirtió James que permanecía impotente escuchando los sollozos de Kendall.

"Tú tienes la culpa," dijo por fin.

James suspiró.

"Se suponía que eras tú el que iba a tener cuidado," añadió con aquella voz rota que le partía el corazón.

Acarició su pelo con la mejilla.

"¿Tener cuidado de qué?" preguntó.

Kendall sollozo todavía más, amenazando con ahogarse si no se calmabas. James lo tomó por los hombros e hizo que se sentara, tirando el cojín lejos de allí.

"Cálmate," dijo con firmeza, muy preocupado.

Pero, gracias a aquella firmeza, Kendall trato de tranquilizarte y quiso contener las lágrimas. James tomó un pañuelo, apartó sus manos de su rostro y le secó las mejillas. Estaba tan caliente que tuvo quedeshacerse del jersey de lana que llevaba. Kendall se estremeció al quedarse sólo con una playera y sentir algo de frío.

"Ahora," dijo James "cuéntame qué ocurre..., Has dicho que era algo que yo he hecho."

Kendall lo miro. Tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas e hizo un puchero con la boca.

"No llores," murmuró "Kendall, por el amor de Dios, tienes que decirme qué te pasa para que pueda ayudarte."

"¡No puedes ayudarme! ¡Nadie puede ayudarme! ¡Estoy en cinta, James! ¡En cinta!" dijo sin dejar de sollozar y luego trago saliva. "¡Dijiste que ibas a tener cuidado!"

"¡Eres un inútil! ¡Puede que sepas dirigir un millón de empresas, pero en todo lo demás eres un inútil! ¡Sólo tengo veinte años, por el amor de Dios!" dijo balbuciendo "Aún no he terminado mis estudios, mis padre me mataran cuando se enteren."

James no pudo evitar una sonrisa, pero apretó la cabeza de Kendall contra su pecho para que no pudiera verla.

"¿De cuánto?" preguntó James, después de una larga pausa. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y estaba pálido.

"De tres meses" respondiste Kendall, sintiéndose estúpido.

"Tres meses" repitió James, relajándose. "¡Dios Santo!" exclamó tan sorprendido como Kendall aquella mañana cuando había visto al médico. "Eso significa..."

"Sí."

"Dios mío, ahora me acuerdo de que no se me ocurrió pensar en..."

Se hizo el silencio, mientras los dos reflexionaban.

Kendall seguía sentado sobre las rodillas de James quien le acariciaba el pelo distraídamente. De repente, se acordaste de aquella vez en que James le acarició el pelo de aquella manera, despues de que Kendall confesara su edad.

No estaba furioso en aquella ocasión y no lo estaba ahora.

"Bueno, pues que así sea," dijo el por fin, y beso a Kendall en los labios. "Ahora sí que tendremos que comprar una casa más grande."


End file.
